Grand Line's Academy for Troubled Students
by Ms.Stripey10
Summary: Grand Line's Academy for Troubled Students. Or otherwise known as GLATS, consisting of troubled teens all of whom associate with gangs, drug dealers, fights, drama, romance, and heartbreak. In the midst of it all, there's our favorite Straw Hats Gang! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided to do a OPHS story...Just cuz I've been reading Shojo manga a lot recently and I'm in the HS romance mood so ya...This contains OCs from my prior stories, and if any of you have read The Call, Olvia will not be in here, as it would be kinda...weird...anywho, here goes. And there's the pairing for Crusoe in here that I've changed for one of my faithful readers. At first, he starts out with Nami, as usual, but then it changes so just...yeah. Just a warning.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Crusoe POV**

_Pin Pon. Pin Pon._

I ran faster down the hallway, tripping over my shoes and hitching my backpack higher on my shoulders. First day of school and I was late. Again. As usual.

I slammed the sliding door to the classroom open.

"Late. Again."

I gulped. Smoker Sensei was leaning over his desk with his regular cigar in his mouth. He roughly swiped a red check next to my name.

"You haven't changed from last year." He growled, looking up at me. I stood there, afraid to say anything, because it was most likely going to be used against me. "Well, what're you doing! Quit standing there like a dumbass and sit down!"

I bowed quickly and rushed into the rows of desks, hearing the soft rustles of giggles and laughs. I slid into my seat by Tashigi, or as I called her, Glasses Girl. She was Smoker's favorite. He always picked on her for being clumsy, but I could tell he liked her. I didn't mind her. I gave her inside information on the gangs while she let me cheat off of her in tests. While Smoker was explaining some shit about how his class was going to work and some other stuff about useless chemistry, I began dozing off.

This school, Grand Line's Academy for Troubled Students was a school for, like they say, troubled students. This was a school made up of gangs. For example, I was part of the Straw Hat Gang. Our leader was actually a really stupid kid named Monkey D. Luffy. But I loved him like a brother. The most dominate gang was the Whitebeard Gang. The Phoenix, Marco, a senior, was first in command. They called him a Phoenix because every time he got knocked down in a fight, he'd get back up and fight twice as hard, just like a Phoenix. Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's brother and also a senior, was second in command. Their leader, Whitebeard, was actually an old man who controlled dozens of mafias. They were the most powerful gang on the block.

There was also another school, Marineford Gakuen, where the top notch students go to, that was a rival with Grand Line Academy. Anything we did, they frowned upon it. Anything they did, we tried to screw up. We hated each other, Blaze especially. Our old friend, Koga, rejected our invitation to go with us to Grand Line, instead, going where his father, Kōchō Sensei Akainu was employed, which was Marineford Gakuen. We always got into fights with Marineford, and somebody always got hurt. It was a messed up relationship we had, Marineford and us.

"Roronoa!" Smoker's short bark woke me. "Quit yer snoring!"

Zoro, the moss headed guy from B11 yawned and ignored Smoker. I smirked. Zoro was also part of the Straw Hat Gang with me as well. This was supposed to be a weapon free school, but somehow, Zoro passed through protocol with his three, customary swords he carried at his side. I guess you couldn't bring bazookas or something cuz Franky got held back once. Franky was a builder. He was also part of our gang. He had somehow smuggled a rocket launcher under his large chest, but Kōchō Sensei Iceburg had caught him.

"Oi, Marimo!" A blonde guy with a curly eyebrow said. "Wake up!"

"What'd you tell me?" Zoro growled.

The blonde guy, Sanji, another member of the gang, put his face close to Zoro's. "Watch yourself, Lost Marimo."

"Ahn?!" Zoro looked like he was about to stand up and draw his sword, but I whipped my leg onto the hilt and shook my head. Zoro gave me a look and slumped back down into his chair.

"Since you so, _responsibly_ broke up that fight," Smoker drawled. "Whats the answer to question 10, Crusoe-san?"

I panicked and looked at my blank sheet of paper. _What is Reverse Osmosis?_ Tashigi nudged me with her elbow.

"Osmosis is a special case of diffusion in which the molecules are water and the concentration gradient occurs across a semipermeable membrane." I said, with absolute confidence. "Reverse osmosis occurs when the water is moved across the membrane against the concentration gradient, from lower concentration to higher concentration."

"Very good, Tashigi." Smoker turned around and wrote an equation on the board. "Exactly."

Tashigi and I flushed with embarrassment. I gave her an apologetic look which she just pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled slightly at me.

"Now go and finish this piece of shit I'm giving you for homework." Smoker rapped his meter stick on the wall. "Read in the the textbook P.11-12. The questions are on P.13. You can do it in groups. Work!"

A flash of baby blue hair appeared by my desk and I raised my eyes to a grinning Vivi.

"Let's work together." She said, excitedly.

I smiled. "Alright."

Vivi wasn't part of any gang, but she was close to ours. Her father, Cobra, was the wealthy owner of the Alabasta Casino. I liked Cobra. He was a good man, not power hungry, and always concerned about his employees and his daughter. His adopted daughter, Robin, was part of the gang, and Blaze, my older brother's girlfriend.

"I know you're not going to do any work though." Vivi was already done with the first half of the page. "I know you're daydreaming about Nami-san, and I know you hate school work. Like Mr. Bushido there." She nodded towards the napping Zoro.

I blushed. Nami was my girlfriend. I don't know why she would care to go out with a person like me, but I was glad she did. Nami was my world, my one love. I'd give anything for her.

"Speaking of Nami-san," Vivi handed me her work to copy. "Whats up with Livia-san? Is she still switching between different boys?"

I sighed. "I have no idea."

Livia, the second oldest, was, for lack of a better word, a slut. She would bounce between boys and use them like her toys. Not that they minded. As long as they got their hands on Livia, they were satisfied. She was considered the most beautiful on campus along with Boa Hancock, and the two of them would always get into heated fights about who was more beautiful. Currently, Livia was bouncing around three men, Eustass "Captain" Kidd of the Kidd Gang, Trafalger Law of the Heart Gang, and our own Sanji.

"Vivi-chwan! Would you like any assistance?" Sanji crooned. I forgot to mention he was also weak with women.

"Ah, no, I'm fine, thanks." Vivi smiled.

I finished copying down the last sentence onto my own sheet just as the bell rang.

"Get your asses outta here!" Smoker yelled.

We all filed out the door -I had to punch Zoro awake- and walked amongst the crowd of students. I tried to catch a glimpse of that short, orange hair that I loved, but I didn't see it. I softly sighed. We had texted over the summer and I knew I had the next class with her, so I guess it was alright.

"Bye, Vivi!" I jogged down the stairs.

"Bye!" She waved.

I would not be late to this class. It was Geography, one of Nami's favorites. I walked calmly through the door, checking my watch to see if I was late. Nope. Two minutes early. I sat in a desk and waited for Nami, looking around the room to see who was in the class. The idiot, Bellamy was in here with that stupid tongue he stuck out to imitate the drug dealer, his role model, Doflamingo. Jewelry Bonney was in here, leader of the Bonney Gang. Blaze had helped her out of a tight spot once if I remembered correctly. The tarot card guy, Hawkins was here too. So was X Drake, formerly of Marineford Gakuen. We added the "X", just to show that he was formerly one of them. And then she came.

"Nami." I grinned.

She smiled and leapt onto my lap, crashing her lips on mine. We broke apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting our lips.

"Mmm, Mikan." I grinned. She flushed bright pink and kissed me again.

"I missed you." She whispered.

She sat into the seat next to mine, her knee touching my leg once the sound of the sliding door rang in the classroom. The class hushed immediately as the new Geography teacher walked in. I heard the sound of light pink heels, saw a black and white floral printed skirt, and a tucked in light pink shirt. She started writing her name on the board.

"Konichiwa." She turned around, her shoulder length brown hair flipping over her shoulders. My breath caught in my throat. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Our new Sensei smiled gently. "My name is Kagura Sensei. I hope to have a great year with you all."

The guys were drooling over her and the girls were open mouthed. Kagura Sensei smiled slightly and shuffled her papers. "We'll be starting class now."

The class felt like a breeze. We had the work handed to us, and Kagura Sensei's hand brushed mine. It felt like a static shock as her hand barely touched mine. Kagura Sensei glanced at me, and quickly looked away. Did I imagine it, or were her cheeks pinker than they had been? My heart started to race on it's own accord. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I had Nami, and Kagura Sensei was my...Sensei...That was just wrong.

All of a sudden lunch bell rang and kids started piling out the door.

"Cobalt-san, can you stay behind for a little?" Kagura Sensei called me back.

"Uh, yeah." I stopped in the doorway. "Go ahead, Nami." She nodded and walked down the hallway.

"What'd you need me for?" I grinned at Kagura Sensei.

Sensei just walked around me, looking me up and down.

"You may go." She dismissed me.

"Ok-ay." I walked into the hallway. What was that for?

* * *

**A/N:** Gakuen= School

Kōchō Sensei= Principal

Sensei= Teacher 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Do I need to start writing disclaimers...? And sorry for the shorter chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

I walked down the empty hallway, scratching the back of my head. What was all that about with Kagura Sensei?

_"...You may go."_

What was that supposed to mean? I loosened my tie and walked towards my home room.

"Oh, Crusoe!" Luffy waved at me with his usual straw hat on once I slid open the door and walked inside.

"Yo." I placed my bag on the table and got my lunch out. I glanced at Nami and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What did the new geography Sensei want?" She asked, sliding a hand around my waist.

"Eh, I have no idea." I shrugged.

"So you met her, huh?" Blaze grinned at me. He had his arm around Robin's shoulder while he ate a onigiri. Robin was urgently gibbering something in Russian into her phone. The contrast between her raven hair and his fiery red hair was blinding.

_"Vse zayebalo! Pizdets na khui blyad!"_ Robin shouted into the phone and immediately hung up, looking flustered. Blaze gave her an incredulous look.

"Jesus, Robin, that was intense." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at him. I glanced between the two of them and stuffed an egg in my mouth.

"What did she say?" I asked, curious.

Blaze gave me a look and shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"That just...slipped out." Robin said with her light Russian accent, and placed her hair behind her ear.

"Uh huh." Blaze grinned and kissed her. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the rest of the crew. Nami was yelling at Sanji for trying to look up her skirt while Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Brook were playing the, "How Many Things Can We Fit In Zoro's Mouth While He's Asleep?" game. I frowned. Where was Livia? The opening of the sliding door answered my question.

Livia sauntered in with her long, brown, light blue streaked hair with her dozens of tattoos and a cigarette in her mouth, Trafalger Law and Eustass Kidd on each arm. Blaze raised an eyebrow. He didn't approve of Livia's actions. Kidd leaned down and gently nipped her neck and she threw her head back, a high feminine gasp sliding out of her mouth, one that was sure to turn any guy on. I could just tell that all the guys were staring. Livia's cigarette dropped out of her mouth as Law roughly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, hard. She let go of Kidd and wrapped herself around Law, kissing him back with more enthusiasm. Kidd growled and stalked to his waiting gang, giving all of us a glare as he passed by. Livia pushed Law off of her and then slid into the seat next to me, lighting another cigarette.

"LIVIA-CHWANN!" Sanji crooned and handed her a bento. "Special Love Bento~!"

Livia turned and gave him the sweetest smile, causing the five other guys behind him to fall over and faint, their cheeks pinks and drool coming out of their mouths. "Thank you, San-ji-kun." With every syllable she drew out in his name, she leaned closer to him, and then eventually kissed him on the cheek on "Kun."

"MY LIFE IS PERRRFEEECCCTTT!" Sanji hopped around the classroom, cheering.

I sighed. Livia had somehow modified her uniform so that it showed way more cleavage and way more thigh than it was supposed to.

"Mm, Sanji-kun, this is really good." She chewed.

"Right!? Right!? Right!?" He nodded with approval. "There's an honest woman right there! She knows her food!"

Livia giggled. "Oh, Sanji-kun," She dragged him to her by his tie. "You're too nice."

And another kissing fest began. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned to Nami. "Doesn't Sanji realize he's just being played with?"

"I have no idea." She whispered back.

The bell rang, and then lunch was over. The rest of school went by just like 'that'. All I was thinking about was Kagura Sensei. What was that reaction about? And why did she turn pink when we touched? I shook my head and waved goodbye to Nami as I got on the train to go home. Livia had already gone home, and Blaze was going to go to work. As I sat on the train, I watched as building and people flew past. I sighed, creating a fogged area on the window with my hot breath. I watched as a small child sitting across from me tugged on her mother's sleeve and was reminded of my own mother. Blaze, Livia and my parents had died a while back. The cops had said it was a fatal accident but I knew better. They had been murdered. And I was going to kill whoever had done it.

It was dark by the time the train stopped at my station. I walked down the stairs and slipped my ticket inside the machine. The small doors flipped open, letting me walk out into the night. I unzipped my bag and pulled a dark hoodie out of it. I slipped it on and pulled the hood up. I had to do this since most of the people from the backstreets recognized me with my blue hair. I shoved my hands in my pockets and trudged down the alleyway short cuts towards our apartment. I passed by the street side ramen shop that I always passed by and the master nodded to me.

"Oi! Omai!" I heard a shout behind me and I started to walk faster.

"Oi!" The voice repeated, more angry this time.

I felt myself being slammed against the brick wall.

"I'm talking to you, punk!" I heard a voice that smelled like alcohol snarl in my face. I grimaced. His breath smelled disgusting.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." I made to leave, when the man's hand flew back and connect soundly with my face.

"N-ugh..." I groaned as I struggled to get back up. The men behind me laughed.

"Look at that pathetic excuse for man! You wouldn't want him for a lover, would you, dearie?" I heard a woman's squeal and stood up in a flash. There were five men surrounding the sixth man, the one who had punched me. He was holding a woman with long black hair in a headlock. Her hair was covering her face, but when she shook her head, struggling as the disgusting men taunted her, her hair flew to the side.

It was Kagura Sensei.

I clenched my jaw. All the more reason to save the damsel in distress.

"Oi, bastards!" I called, cracking my knuckles.

They looked towards me, turning as I called to them.

"What do you want, _kid_?" The man holding Kagura Sensei leered. Sensei's eyes were full of fear, but I saw a glimmer of hope in them as she mouthed my name. And then that hope was replaced with fear.

"No! Crusoe-kun! Crusoe-kun! N-" **Slap!**

"Shhhh..." The man stroked Kagura Sensei's face. "We don't like our prey talking before she's about to be fed upon. It makes the meat...tough."

My lip curled in a snarl. To be speaking so disrespectfully like that-!

I lifted my foot and made my way towards them, but I was stopped by a ** BANG!** A bullet grazed my side and I hissed in pain. The men cackled with laughter, throughly enjoying their fun and games. The master of the ramen shop slowly raised his hand towards his knife. He had been in numerous gang fights himself and knew his way around. But I shook my head. I would take this into my own hands.

"Hey!" I slowly raised my hands to my hood. "Do you know who you're messing with?"

The men looked at me with fearful eyes. "Shit! It's Cobalt Crusoe from the Straw Hat Gang! Run!"

I leapt to run after them, but a thin hand grabbed my pant leg and I stopped. Kagura Sensei was holding onto me, shaking her head. I lowered myself to her level, and gently touched her bruising cheek. "Are you alright?"

Sensei lowered her eyes and didn't look at me. "Yes...yes I'm fine." Her fingers brushed my side wound and I forced myself not to cry out in pain. "What about you? You got shot...and because of me..."

"Haha, this? This is nothing." I flicked the bloody patch. It really wasn't a big a deal. I've had worse before. "I'm fine. Pardon my rudeness, but what are you doing here?

She sighed. "One of my old college friends live here, and I was visiting him. I was just heading back when those...men grabbed me."

I nodded and gently lifted her up, princess style.

"Crusoe- what, what are you doing?!" Kagura Sensei protested.

"I'm sorry for being so rude today, Sensei." I said as I carried her. "But I have to heal your wounds."

* * *

Once I climbed into the door, Livia immediately greeted me with an apron on, and a knife in her hand. She gasped when she saw I was covered in blood and that Kagura Sensei was in my arms. I walked into my room and set Sensei onto my bed. I grabbed the first aide kit from Livia and shut the door.

"Okay," I opened the kit. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Then why did I take her home with me? I shook the thought off like I was shaking off an annoying fly. Whatever. I tried to take my shirt off, to treat my bullet wound, but for some reason, I was struggling.

"Here, let me." Kagura Sensei reached out and flipped my shirt off of me.

"Thanks." I grinned at her. She got that look in her eyes and blushed again. I wonder if I was making her feel uncomfortable.

I craned my neck down and tried to get a good look at the wound.

"It looks like the bullet is still in there." Sensei observed. "I'll get it out for you." She quickly grabbed a pair of tweezers and before I knew what she was doing, she ripped the bullet out of my side. I gripped my sheets so hard that I thought I was going to tear them apart.

"Sensei..." I managed to get out. "Tell me...when you're doing that...next time will you?"

"Well, I got it out." She said simply and placed the bullet into a clean tissue. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I'm not-" I felt myself fall forward. "Mmph!"

I had fallen on top of Kagura Sensei, my lips on hers. 


End file.
